Regret A Dramione Story
by SaritaMalfoy22
Summary: This is going to be quite a long ish Story. Its pretty complicated actually ; Draco is still in love with Hermione, But is she still "open to offers?"...
1. Upcoming Reunion

Draco surveyed the magical poster carefully

Draco surveyed the magical poster carefully. It read :

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry reunion - All ex-students welcome!

The 18 year old Malfoy contemplated this. His thoughts strayed to a very important ex-girlfriend as he stood alone in the wet Hogsmede square…

_The way she used to toss her hair over her shoulder, the brunette, once wild hair was now a chocolate colour, tamed into soft curls which fell into her eyes as she studied. Draco used to watch her study, her forehead wrinkling in annoyance as the tendrils of hair fell into her face yet again. He laughed out loud, forgetting he was hiding. The then 16 year old looked up, infuriated.  
"Malfoy!" Hermione Granger spat. She had said it with such contempt that it had wiped the smile off his face, and he could remember standing there, staring at his shoes like a scolded child. Her piercing gaze had made him look up again._

"_Why were you spying on me?!" She had snarled. Draco saw clearly the loathing in her honey-coloured eyes as she snatched up her book, without waiting for an explanation, and stormed from the library… _

Draco shook the image of her startled face from his mind and continued walking, bent double against the elements, through the cold Hogsmede square. His tired feet carried him to the Three Broomsticks pub at the end of the dark road. He pushed the door open, bringing in swirling and sodden leaves. He gave a non-committal jerk of the head to greet the young barmaid and continued up the stairs to his rented room.

He plopped down on his bed, fully clothed as soon as he had closed the door, and ran his hands through his white-blonde trademark hair. The image of Hermione Granger was imprinted in his brain and he tossed and turned all night, thinking about his ex-lover...

_Draco had been planning to ask Hermione to the upcoming "Leaving Ball" at Hogwarts, the day she had stormed from the library. Draco had tried to follow her but she had hidden in an abandoned classroom, watching him call her name softly through the empty, dark corridors. He looked for her for an hour before he eventually found her, sat on a desk at the back on a deserted classroom, reading; "Ancient Runes Translations For Experts" by wand light. As soon as she saw Draco, she had slipped down off the desk, wand in the air, ready to attack if he got too close. He saw the look in her eyes, apprehensive, yet slightly bored-looking. He had approached her slowly._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Granger, don't look so scared" He had whispered into the darkness. Even in the shadowy room, he saw her face change from fear, to hatred, a cold expression, saved only for her worst enemies. His heart sank, she clearly wasn't interested: Who could blame her? Draco Malfoy had been cruel and merciless towards her in the earlier years, and he had not felt regret since he saw her crying on Ron Weasley's shoulder after a particularly nasty incident. Dracos blood boiled at the thought of them together..._

"_I'm so sorry, Gra – Hermione." He choked out. Her face softened and her eyebrows had risen into the brunette curls as she wondered what the hell was wrong with Draco Malfoy… _

The young Malfoy stared at the spotless ceiling. What are you supposed to do when the only girl you want, is the only girl that doesn't want you back? Draco thought crossly.


	2. Preparation

The next morning, when Draco finally awoke, he remembered the thoughts of the previous night

The next morning, when Draco finally awoke, he remembered the thoughts of the previous night. He always thought of her, but not usually so much as he had the day before. He had dreamt of her, the Yule Ball, it felt like so many years ago. He dreamt that she had ended up going home with _him_ and not Ron. He wished Victor didn't ask her and it was just the two of them alone together, dancing the night away, instead of watching her dance with Victor bloody Krum. He was an international quidditch player…I mean come on, how was he meant to compete with that?

Draco lay in bed for another hour, wondering if he could go back to sleep, until he finally decided that he should get up. He dressed and locked his rented room. He waved a greeting at the barmaid as he opened the door to the outside world. He bent his head and wrapped himself tighter in his trench coat against the harsh elements and made his way to the small Café on the outskirts of the village of Hogsmede. He pushed the door open, making the little bell tinkle merrily. He smiled; muggles were so easily amused, just by tinkling bells! He sat down in a far corner and opened a nearby copy of the Daily Prophet. The waitress shuffled over to him.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy, Sir. The usual?" She asked. He looked up.

"Hi Becky, how many times have I got to tell you? Call me Draco! And yes, please the usual would be good" He said, grinning. She tottered back to the table and waved her wand. A full English breakfast, piping hot, came zooming toward them.

"Thanks, Becky"

"No problem Mr Malfoy, 16 sickles, please" She said. He dug a few coins out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"And have a tip, only if you CALL ME DRACO!" He laughed. She returned the smile, and went to greet some other customers. He ate his breakfast quickly, and left the café, stepping into the bleak sunshine. The rain had stopped and the day reminded him of the day Hermione agreed to go out with him…

_She was sat alone in the library, like he knew she would be. It was a Saturday morning so Potter and Weasley were playing Quidditch against Hufflepuff in the grounds. Everyone else was in the grounds, cheering on either team, but Draco had feigned illness to find her. He had planned this moment for weeks and weeks, and now, his chance had arisen. Crabbe and Goyle had tried to follow but he had waved them off impatiently. Now, he stood behind the bookshelf where Hermione stood, reaching for a book that was far too high for her to reach. Draco stepped out from behind the bookshelf, making her jump._

"_Malfoy" She growled. He stood on tiptoes to retrieve the book she had struggled to get hold of. He handed it to her without a word. She raised her eyebrows nervously._

"_Thank you" She said, looking at him questioningly. He smiled slightly. _

"_No problem"_

_She saw that he was struggling with words, so she turned and started walking away._

"_Gra- Hermione!" He called. She span around._

"_What did you call me?" She said disbelievingly. He blushed, a dull pink against his pale cheeks._

"_That's your name isn't it?" He asked mockingly. She stood there, her mouth slightly open. He reached forward to shut it for her. She raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes, that's my name, Draco, what do you want?" She asked, wearily._

"_Well, I was wondering if…Well, the Hogsmede trip next weekend, and everything…" He tailed off, blushing deeper, an uncharacteristic trait in a Malfoy. She looked up at him; chocolate eyes met steely ones as she searched his face for any sign of mockery. She found none._

"_Am I correct in thinking that Draco Malfoy is asking me on a date?" She said, adding further to his embarrassment. He nodded, his face now a beetroot colour._

"_After all the things you put me through in previous years?!" She sneered. _

"_I'm really sorry, Hermione" He pleaded. She held his gaze. _

"_It couldn't hurt…" She thought._

"_Okay, Malfoy, you're on, Saturday, at eleven, here. " She said triumphantly spinning round and flouncing off. Malfoy tugged at his collar as he watched her go, feeling the blush creeping down through his neck………_

Draco snapped out of his reverie, as he realised his feet were carrying him along the familiar route back to the Three Broomsticks. He pushed the door open and headed back up to his room. He collected some money from pockets in his other coats, and left, locking the door behind him. As soon as he left the pub, he closed his eyes. He span on the spot, thinking clearly on his destination, and opened his eyes to reveal Diagon Alley.

He walked down the busy streets and spotted the wizard tailor shop; Madame Malkins. He entered and began browsing for an expensive suit to wear to the reunion ball. He picked his way through the isles and eventually found a smart jet black suit complete with a crisp white shirt and shiny black dragon-skin shoes. He paid and left the shop, stepping into the cool breeze. He peered above the crowd, searching for the wizard barbers. He walked down through the cobbled streets, taking note of the other shops, and eventually spotted the hairdressers. He pushed through the throng and reached for the door handle. Pulling it, he stepped into the warm, sweet-smelling building. A hostess greeted him, and he mumbled what he wanted done. A barber soon appeared, took his coat, and seated him in front of a mirror. The barber tried to make pleasant conversation, which Draco did not encourage. The hairdresser finally stepped away, relieved to have finished this rather difficult customer. Half of Dracos' longish pale hair was swept back, and the front part was hanging over his face attractively. Draco left a large tip as he left, smiling.

"Tonight was going to be interesting" He thought, as he apparated back to Hogsmede.


	3. Showtime

A / n – Thank you for the reviews guys, special thanks to Hermioneroxx77 for pointing out that I spelt Hogsmeade wrong

**A / n – Thank you for the reviews guys, special thanks to Hermioneroxx77 for pointing out that I spelt Hogsmeade wrong! Lol! Much love and hugs Xx...**

Draco walked up the stairs to his room, unlocked the door, and entered, shutting the door behind him.

He dressed quickly, thinking of the reunion, but mainly of one person that he hoped to be there – Hermione. He had the same excitement that he did as an adolescent boy, greeting his secret girlfriend in the library...

_She would wait for him, usually reading a book or writing letters to her parents._

_The first date was awkward, but he had taken her to a small coffee shop in the outskirts of Hogsmeade for a drink. He then took her to a florists where he bought her the most expensive bouquet of flowers they sold, and they had made their way back to the castle, talking animatedly, discovering they had much more in common than they knew. Draco was one of the smartest students in his year, second only to Hermione, and she was slightly surprised to find she could have an intelligent conversation with him, without it being about Quidditch or wizard chess_.

He smiled as he remembered all the other dates they had, after that, being careful not to be spotted by any other students.

The night he asked her to be his proper girlfriend was difficult for him, as he didn't know how she would take it, but she had agreed and he had given her a silver and pink-diamond ring as a symbol of his sincerity.

She had been speechless for a minute, if he remembered correctly, before she squealed her thanks and flung her arms around him, stating it was the sweetest present she could hope for.

He smiled, before recalling that it wasn't easy pretending they were still arch enemies, they would spit insults at each other, but meet in the library after dark and state their love regardless of the fake slurs on each other.

Tonight would be very different, he mused to himself, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Especially after everything… changed …

…_Draco was sat in the library, reading a wizard magazine, waiting for Hermione, before Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle sauntered in. _

"_Thought we'd find you here Draco" Blaise said carefully._

"_Oh?" Replied Draco, arching his thin eyebrows and wiping his face of all emotion like his Father had taught him to do as a child. _

"_Why might you think that?" Draco continued his heart beating rapidly against his chest._

"_Because you sneak out of bed every night Draco, and I believe I know who you're meeting, absurd as it may sound. Forgive me if I am incorrect in my assumption." Zabini sighed quietly._

_Dracos' heart was practically throwing itself against his chest._

"_Go on" Draco said, raising an eyebrow in scepticism. _

"_Well, we overheard Potter and Weasley asking the mudblood where she goes every night, and funnily enough it's exactly the same time you go out" Zabini said, looking nervous yet defiant. _

_Draco looked incredulous, but on the inside he was shaking like a leaf._

"_You think I'm meeting that dirty mudblood whore?!" Draco said, hating himself for slurring the girl he loved_

"_We just – Stammered Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle cringed as Draco stood up, looking furious but feeling empty._

"_How dare you insinuate that I would even _look _and that filthy Weasley-Loving bitch!" He spat bitterly. He was crying on the inside, he wanted to take back the cruel words and tell them that it was true, that he was in love with Hermione, but he couldn't._

"_Sorry Malfoy, we just jumped to conclusions, we shouldn't have…-" Blaise said, backing away._

"_Damn right you shouldn't have!!" He snarled taking a step closer._

"_Now get the hell out of my sight!" He added. _

_The boys hurried from the library, yelling their apologies._

_Hermione didn't turn up that night, nor did she any other night, in fact, from then on she blanked his existence altogether, refusing to acknowledge his presence when in lessons together, and when they met in the corridors she would yell real insults, her eyes full of tears._

_Draco had been so confused, he would cry himself to sleep most nights, guessing that Potter or Weasley had said something. Then, nearly six months later, she had started publicly dating Ron Weasley. He was so confused, she was ignoring his owls and flowers, and even worse, she had sent his ring back through one of his owls with a note attached telling him never to make contact with her again. She had then started wearing a gold band ring set with a ruby, inscribed "Yours forever, Ron. x" _

He realised this suddenly, and he burned up with jealousy, how could she just dump him so callously?! He put these thoughts aside for the time being, and examined himself in the mirror for the last time before crossing the room, opening the door, walking out and locking it with a flick of his wand. He apparated to outside Hogwarts gates, _accio-_d his broom, and flew the rest of the way.

Leaving his broom leant up against a the wall nearest the entrance to the Great Hall, he entered to see hundreds of people, all in formal wear, some dancing and some sitting, chatting.

"Showtime" he though to himself, rubbing his hands together…


	4. The Ball Part 1

Thanks for the reviews, I need them to keep me writing Hehe (:

**Thanks for the reviews, I need them to keep me writing Hehe (: **

**Xx...**

Draco scanned the vast hall, looking for a sign, a swishing lock of curls, even. He sighed, his steely eyes still darting around, looking for her. He walked forward through the crowd, catching snippets of conversations from witches and wizards…

"…-Potter…Yes, Harry Potter, he's here, over there, with his wife, beautiful couple they really are, No children yet though, although I believe they're trying…-" Said some gossiping witches as he passed.

"…-yes, I remember the Golden Trio; they were in my year...-" Bustled a tall wizard proudly.

He recognised the wizard as Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff that had been in his year.

Draco continued through the throng of people, using his height as an advantage to crane over peoples' heads.

He caught a glimpse of Potter, stood with Ginny at the bar, and walked over to them, hoping to buy a drink while he waited for Hermione. He caught Harry's eye and they nodded to each other, briefly letting a smile play on his lips. Life was too short to hold grudges, he thought to himself.

He walked past the famous couple and sat on one of the barstools. He leaned closer to them to hear their conversation as he waited to be served.

"I thought Hermione and Ron were coming" Harry was saying to his wife, looking over the heads.

Ginny looked around as well.

"Well, Hermione sent me an owl saying they were going to be a bit late, she's got a conference at the Ministry, and he's going to pick her up on his broom and bring her here." She mused, stirring her cocktail thoughtfully.

Draco leaned closer as Harry dropped his voice.

"Are they actually seeing each other then?" He said in an undertone.

Draco listened harder, as Ginny also dropped her voice to just above a whisper.

"Well, I think so, Ron still really likes her, but since she broke up with Seamus she has got a lot closer to him, living with him and things. Though she swears they haven't done anything, sleeping in different room's y'know." She concluded.

"Nah, I'm sure they haven't done anything" Harry said with a grin "Ron wouldn't have been able to keep that to himself" He laughed. Ginny smiled, but continued.

Draco listened even harder, but the first part of her sentence was drowned by the barman asking what he wanted. He asked for a white wine impatiently and continued eavesdropping.

"…- she brought another man home the other day though, that really cut Ron up" Ginny said pitifully.

"Who was he?" Harry asked quickly.

"Ron didn't know, but they were making a lot of noise, from what I hear-" She dropped her voice ever lower, and Draco leaned ever further to hear.

"She put a charm on the room so he couldn't hear what they were getting up to, but they were so loud that Ron could hear them from down the hall" She whispered. Harry laughed.

Draco could not believe his ears, but listened on intently.

"Would never have expected it from Hermione" Harry breathed back.

"I would" Draco thought to himself, smirking, before remembering, with a pang in his heart, that she had slept with another man, and probably forgotten all about him…

Ginny had started talking again, but he leaned toward them too quickly, and fell, with a resounding crash, off his stool onto the floor. People nearest him were sniggering; Ginny and Harry had stopped talking and were staring at him. He felt his ears going red as he sat up, flipping the hair out of his face.

"You want to lay off the booze, Malfoy" Said a cool female voice.

He looked up to see shiny black patented heels. He looked further up, long, slim legs, a figure-hugging black dress, and finally, he looked the speaker in the eyes. Familiar, Chocolate brown, eyes. His heart fluttered insanely.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?!" Spat a red-headed young man from beside her.

Draco turned to face Ronald Weasley, and stood up as he did so, dusting himself off.

"Nothing" He muttered, looking Hermione once more in the eyes, turning away from them, his face burning. He could still see them all in the reflection, greeting each other. Ron put a protective arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer to him. She didn't squirm, and Draco heart sank as she looked at him adoringly.

"She's falling in love with him" Draco thought, his heart breaking…

**To Be Continued…… **

Please PLEASE review **:)**

It makes me feel like people actually _want_ to know what happens** (:**

**Much love x**


	5. The Ball Part 2

Hermione looked adoringly up at Ron

Hermione looked adoringly up at Ron. Draco's heart sank.

"She's falling in love with him" Draco thought, his heart breaking, watching them all greet one another, he could hear Hermione commenting on how nice Ginny looked in her golden, floaty dress.

Draco chanced a look around, Harry and Ron were in deep conversation, Ginny was rummaging desperately in her gold clutch bag, and Hermione was staring at him. Her expression softened slightly as she saw his face, his flushed face, his hair (now in a bit of a mess) and his soft steely eyes, filled with hurt.

Ron absent-mindedly tucked a loose strand of hair out of Hermione's face, and Draco turned around, not wanting to look at him touching her.

The band, on the stage a little way away was striking up a muggle song he knew, he turned back around, glad that Ron was eagerly showing Harry and Ginny some enchanted photographs.

Ron had released Hermione's waist and she was walking over to the bar, near where he stood.

"Now's my chance" Draco thought, pushing hair out of his face.

Hermione was drawing closer to him, and finally she was stood near to him, pulling up a barstool. She ordered her drink and sat down. She drummed her fingers on the table, her nails making a clicking sound, as she waited for her drink.

"You look incredible, Hermione" Draco said quietly, leaning toward her. She spun around. Her eyes narrowed.

"Spare me" she spat, looking at him as if he was something nasty on her shiny spike-heels.

"Please, Hermi-" He started before she cut across him:

"Look, _Malfoy, _I want nothing more to do with you, I was a fool to think I could've changed you from the cold-hearted-snake that you will always be!" She hissed, leaning toward him so nobody could eavesdrop.

His heart gave an unpleasant lurch and he opened his mouth to retort, but she had grabbed her cherry cocktail and strutted away from him, without a backward glance.

He sighed, watching Ron smile at her, and replace his arm around her.

He listened to their conversation for a while, but it had become frustratingly dull, so he grabbed his third white wine spritzer, and walked towards the seats by the dance floor. He took a vacant seat next to a witch he didn't recognise, and what he assumed was her husband, who looked strangely familiar. He watched the dancers waltzing to another familiar muggle song.

_I see you through the smoky air,_

_Can't you feel the way of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away…_

_What I'm dying to say is that I'm crazy for you_

He glanced over at where Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were stood. They were slowly making their way over to the dance floor. Hermione was arm in arm with Ron and they were drawing level to where Draco was sitting.

_You'll feel it in my kiss,_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Crazy for you…_

Draco sighed as he watched them stride onto the dance floor. Ron took Hermione's waist and Harry took Ginny's. They began slow-dancing to the song, Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder, her eyes boring into his. Draco stood up, he had had enough. He couldn't understand how he had fooled himself into thinking that coming would be a good idea. He side-stepped around some witches and walked towards the bar. He set his empty glass on the counter and strode to the door, without a glance back.

As he drew level with the door, he saw a sign pointing up the familiar marble staircase.

It read:

"Professional Elfish Cooking  
Up the Stairs on your right"

He stared up the stairs toward where he knew the kitchens were. He shrugged and started up the stairs, telling reminding himself that it had been a while since he had eaten. He did not look back, so he did not see the young brunette on the dance floor watching his movements beadily.

*

Draco came down the stairs; now full from the incredible food he had eaten in the kitchens. A new muggle song was playing, and there were more dancers now, although he noticed that Hermione was not one of them, Ron was dancing with an old girlfriend – Lavender Brown.

Hermione, looking very put-out, stood at the bar watching them. Draco straightened his tie and walked over to her. He ordered a drink and it arrived straight away. In the darkening air, Hermione had not yet noticed the young man stood inches away from her. He grabbed his drink in one hand, reached out and tipped it down the front of her clingy dress. She gave a little "oh" of surprise and rounded on Draco.

"What the HELL is your problem Malfoy!?" She screeched, furiously dabbing at her dress, her face reddening.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Hermione!" He said, his lips curling at the corners. The hall was dark thankfully, and she could not see his face. She recognised his voice though.  
"I should have known!" She hissed. Then, she turned on her dragon-skin heel and strode away towards the marble staircase. She climbed them and took a left turn towards the girls' toilets, Draco hot on her heels.

"Stop bloody following me, will you!? You've done enough damage, a perfectly new dress ruined!" She growled at him fiercely. He rushed in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Her face was red from trying to out-run him, but her hair was surprisingly, still perfectly in place. She stared at him. He started at her, before whipping out his wand, murmuring a few rushed words and pointing it at her dress, cleaning and drying the stain. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She said warily.

He watched her thoughtfully. What _did_ he want?

"I want to t-talk to you" He spluttered. She rolled her eyes.

They were stood outside the girl's toilets and Draco Malfoy wanted "talk to him".

"Go on then, but hurry because Ron will be waiting." She explained, examining her nails.

Jealousy boiled in Draco's heart.

"No he isn't, he's trying to get off with Lavender Brown" He spat a little too loudly.

She raised her eyebrows, but he saw her smug look falter for a second.

He smiled inwardly. Hermione suddenly spoke:

"What is this about?"

"Why did you leave me in sixth year?!" He demanded desperately. "We were fine!"

"I heard you, in the library that night! Slating me with your fat-headed friends! Useless mud-blood was I?!" She yelled her voice cracking and her eyes welling with tears. Draco stood dumbfounded – _She had heard all that?! _

"You knew we were a secret, I couldn't have admitted to them about you I was -"

"Ashamed of me?!" Hermione screeched tearfully.

"No of course not, but if my father had found out then he would have murdered me!"

"Well... What do you mean "if he had found out _then_" You mean you told him?" She asked shrewdly, looking astonished.

"Yes! I did! He chucked me out of Malfoy Manor!" He said, his eyes shining. Her face softened.

"You told him about me… even though I left you?" She asked, still astounded.

"Obviously. That's why I got kicked out!" He replied.

"Didn't you love me?!" He asked quietly, dreading the answer as soon as it had left his lips.

"Of course I did! I even had your baby that's how much I loved you!"

Draco stopped suddenly, unable to take it in.

"_What _did you say?!" He choked.

**To Be Continued….**

**Sorry about the cliff-hangers, but I thought I might have a few more (longer) reviews :P**

**Go on…. Push that purple-ish button and make my day :D**

**Xx…**


	6. Hermione's Tale

**OMG Thank you so much for the reviews: D**

**Also to Avenell; Yes I am 14 lol I just love writing and I guess I'm going to need a lot of practice for my English GCSE's! :)**

**Thanks again for the reviews I know a lot of you didn't see this coming :P**

**Xx...**

**Hermione's Tale**

"Didn't you love me?!" He asked quietly, dreading the answer as soon as it had left his lips.

"Of course I did! I had your baby that's how much I loved you!"

Draco stopped suddenly, unable to take it in.

"_What _did you say?!" He choked. He stood in complete silence, numb to his fingertips. Tears were pouring down her cheeks now; he reached forward and wiped them away.

"You're a father" She spluttered through her tears. She buried her head in her hands, her mascara trickling down her face, yet Draco seemed unable to see her as anything other than beautiful, even in this state.

"What… _What?_" Was all he was able to say. He was still utterly stunned; they had only slept together twice.

"I- We…-" And that was all she could manage as well. She broke into even more hysterical tears.

Draco had no idea what to do for the best, as his eyes were now brimming with uncharacteristic tears. Hermione, he noticed, looked incredibly pale and ill-looking, and within a split second she was falling, dropping like a stone tossed in water.

He thankfully caught her before she hit the stone floor, and propped her against a wall as he dug his wand out of his pocket. He charmed her so she hovered a few inches from the ground, she was coming round now, her eyes blinking as he levitated her down the stairs.

He walked in the opposite direction of the dance-floor and opened the grand doors.

He felt Ron's eyes on him as he walked through the open doors and picking up his broomstick.

Hermione murmured quietly as she stirred and Draco swung his leg over the broom and kicked off as Ron Weasley ran outside, watching the odd form of Draco Malfoy on a broom, levitating the woman he had lusted over, possibly loved for years.

*

Draco escorted Hermione over the threshold of his room in the Three Broomsticks. She was incredibly pale and sick-looking, and he held her tightly in case she collapsed again. She looked at him with frustration in her eyes.

"I am not a child, Draco, I can get through a door by myself" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah ...well...you _did_ faint" he replied lamely. Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. There was room for two at the small table, and Draco plopped down opposite her. Hermione sniffed quietly. He looked at her and found her staring at him.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked politely. His old ways had long since disappeared with his fathers' death, and Draco could be a kind, polite young man like he had always wanted to be.

"Um…some water, please?"  
"Anything else?"

"That will be fine thank you" she said, as he levitated the glass into her hand.

"So, start from the beginning" he said wearily. Hermione took a long sip of water and drew breath ready to begin her tale.

"In seventh year, when we were going out, when we slept together for the first time-.."

"You told me you were on Weasley Wizard Wheezes No-More-Babies pills?" He asked her, a little betrayed.

"I was!" She screeched a little too loudly. "But, at the end of sixth year, before I heard you in the library with those _scumbags_, I forgot to take a pill one night." She finished, emphasising the word "scumbags".

"But you never showed it" He said. "The bump, I mean" he added, in case she hadn't understood.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I _am _quite smart you know Draco, I can take out some robes a few sizes if I have to"

She said, annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry" he said holding his hands up. Hermione rubbed her red eyes and put her head in her hands. Draco saw the ring. The one from the weasel she was so devoted to. He felt the familiar pang of jealousy. She lowered her hands and his gaze flipped up to her face. She was on the verge of tears again, and he laid a warm hand over hers. She drew a calming breath and continued.

"I had the baby in the summer holidays in Ginny's bedroom. Nobody but her knows I've got a baby" She finished. She wrenched her hand out of Draco's and her head was in her hands again – she had succumbed to tears again, though Draco hardly blamed her.

"I'm sorry 'Mione" He said stepping around the table to kneel on the floor beside her. He tilted her chin up to face him. She sniffed, fat tears rolling down her face. In one movement her arms were around his neck and she was crying on his shoulder. His broken heart skipped several beats and he rubbed her back in small comforting circles.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and let him go. He held on for as long as he could to her warm body, but finally stood up and sat down opposite her once more.

"So, does Ginny know anything else?" He asked tentatively. She nodded once and cold fear gripped him.

"She asked me who the father was but I wouldn't tell her for ages, and then I gave up and told her – I had to tell someone!" She stressed the last part as if she needed to excuse her actions to him. He nodded.

"Did she tell Pot- I mean, err, Harry?" He asked. She shook her head.

"What about Weasel?" He asked a little too loudly. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean _Ron_?" She asked. He winced. She just didn't know how deep it cut to hear his name trip off her sweet lips.

"Yes" He said through gritted teeth.

"I told him she was my friend's baby and I was looking after her while she was on holiday." She sniffed.

"Let me get this straight, that complete _idiot_ has been looking after _my_ baby?!" He asked, trying to keep the anger from his voice. She must have heard it because she quickly snapped her gaze up to his eyes.

"Well if you had been around then it would have been you in his shoes!" she snarled.

"I didn't know you wanted me!" He replied exasperatedly.

"Well I thought you might-" She cut off quickly.

"Might what?" Draco asked quietly. She was looking down, and flipped her head up so her chocolate eyes met his steel ones.

"I thought you might still love me" She said before laughing a sad little laugh.

Draco sat there confused, was it not obvious that he loved her more than life itself?

Probably not he was still too good at keeping feelings secret, no matter how hard he tried.

"I do love you!" He choked.

"What?!" She said, her eyes wide

"Since the first day I met you I loved you!" Draco smiled in a watery-eyed way.

She nearly burst into tears again before she magicked the table away and ran forward. Draco stood up quickly and they looked into each others eyes.

Draco tilted his head forward and left enough time for her to duck out of his way, but she didn't and he closed his eyes as their lips met with so much passion that he lifted her off her feet.

Her tongue darted into his mouth and Draco felt happier than he had since he was sixteen, in the arms of the girl he loved once again.


End file.
